The Hapless Eggplant and his Pink Haired Tuna
by Jexams
Summary: A move to a new company, a debut PV, and the delight of spreading a certain pink-haired idol's legs? Sounds like a certain eggplant-loving man is luckier than he thought. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Duke Venomania

Chapter I

Duke Venomania

"I haven't told you yet that I love you..."

As the song faded, Kamui Gakupo lay motionless on the ground, clutching his side. After a few moments of silence, applause could be heard throughout the room.

The director spoke, "And we're good. That's the last bit we need."

The buzz of chatter soon filled the room as Gakupo stood up to see the studio workers bustling about to begin clean-up.

"Not bad... I'm sure it'll get tons of positive feedback..."

Gakupo turned to the young woman standing behind him, "Thanks. Do you think the fans will mind the... imagery, Hana?"

She took a moment to think, "Who knows? You'll be the first to know if anything comes up though, alright?"

Gakupo nodded.

"Good. Now go home. You've spent your fair share of hours here for the week. You'll need your rest, especially if this song becomes popular," she said before walking off to speak to the director.

Smiling to himself, Gakupo started walking off towards one of the break rooms, just outside the studio. Inside were a bunch of his fellow singers, all who had just played a role in his risque song.

Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, Gumi, and Meiko

Seeing Gakupo, Gumi stood and walked over, "Hey!"

The purple-haired man smiled, "Hey Gumi~"

"We're finally finished huh? Man, that was really tiring, haha..."

"Mmm, it was. I'm just happy that my job's over and I can just kick back and relax for now."

Gumi laughed, "Over? It's hasn't even started! Soon, Crypton will have you doing songs for them 24/7!"

Somehow, the prospect of that weakened Gakupo's smile, "Aren't you jumping the gun here? The song hasn't even been released yet, how do you know it'll be popular?"

This time, another voice answered, "Because, they're starting your career here out with a promotional video. They don't do that unless they think you have promise..."

It was Luka.

"Promise...?" he mumbled as he tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Luka continued, "I mean... They don't start you off with a promotional video if they don't think you'll make it big. Other companies might do that, but not Crypton. They only dish out the money on debuts that they think will pay off."

"Really...? I didn't know that..."

It was the brunette's turn to speak now, "Wait, you didn't? Didn't your manager tell you anything!?"

Laughing nervously, Gakupo shook his head, "N-Not really. She just told me to concentrate on singing, and not to sweat the small stuff..."

Miku giggled from her seat as she smiled, "I guess some people have all the luck then. First, you get to make a video with all of us in it, for your debut and now, you say you didn't even know it was that big of a deal? When I was working on my debut video, I could hardly sing from how nervous I was."

"So they gave you a video too then?"

Miku nodded, "Mhm. They gave Luka one too but Meiko started here before promotional videos were used."

"Hey," Meiko said, pouting a bit, "You're making me sound old...!"

Throughout the following exchange between the two, Gumi couldn't help but giggle to herself, "See? I told you moving to Crypton would be fun!"

Gakupo raised a hand to pat Gumi head as he watched Meiko chase the other girl around the room, "Yes, yes you did..."

Out of the corner of his eye though, he couldn't help but take notice of the pink-haired beauty at the side. Megurine Luka, one of Crypton's most popular idols had an amazing voice, as well as a figure that was hard not to stare at. Harder still, was singing while implying sexual things with her. Quick images of her flashed through his head, all of them equally dirty. A song that involved a madman's harem was a song could listen to. Half the video premiered Gakupo bending a girl over, or spreading her legs while 'thrusting'.

At first, he was reluctant to do the song, since the higher ups had decided to add Gumi in, as a sort of teaser before her official debut single. When Gakupo had thought that it'd be hard enough filming the scenes with his friend, it was even harder when he had to raise Luka's legs over his shoulders; however, the latter proved to be difficult because just seeing her under him made him forget the lyrics.

Just remembering the feeling of of spreading her...

"Gakupo!"

Blinking, he looked over at a fuming Gumi, "Y-Yeah...?"

She crossed her arms, "You were zoning out again! What were you thinking of this time!?"

He swallowed hard as he tried to think of something...

"E-Eggplants!"


	2. Chapter 2: Celebration and Discussion

Author's Note:

Yo! Here's another update that wasn't nearly as long as I'd like~ I'll eventually think of something interesting to say so... Yeah. Read!

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

Celebration and Discussion

Ring... ring... ring...

Still in bed, Gakupo reached for the ringing cell phone and brought it to his ear, "Mmm...? Hello...?"

It was his manager.

"Gakupo? Are you still asleep!"

"... No"

An exasperated sigh could be heard from the other side, "You're lying! Do you have any idea what time it is already!"

Again, "... No"

"Just drop by whenever you can, alright? Gotta talk to you about something."

After reassuring Hana that he would drop by, he hung up the phone and sat up. Running a hand through his long, violet-colored hair, he pushed the bangs out of his face and looked at the digital clock sitting atop his nightstand... 12:46 PM.

* * *

><p>The night before...<p>

"And a big congratulations to Gakupo, who's song instantly rocketed to the top of the charts this week!"

With a huge grin, an already drunk Meiko consumed yet another alcoholic beverage as her fellow singers watched on with mixed expressions. Miku was just smiling, as if this were normal, which Gakupo hoped wasn't the case; Gumi just giggled and laughed at everything, obviously drunk already; and finally, Luka, who sat at the bar with an indescribable expression on her face.

A week after Gakupo's debut song with Crypton, "Madness of Duke Venomania", was released, there was already news that it had reached the top of the music charts. Naturally, Gumi had already shared the joyous news with their fellow performors. The celebration was Miku's idea to begin with, but with little surprise, Meiko somehow turned their venue from a fancy restaurant to one of the many bars she frequented. Had Meiko been any less intimidating when it came to challenging her desire to drink, Gakupo would have opted for the fancy dinner, knowing very well that Gumi couldn't handle her alcohol but, she ended up being far more terrifying about the matter than he had thought.

Also, chairs hurt when thrown...

The bar was a simple one. Inside were several tables that surrounded the bar as well as a billiards table in the far corner. Being at the edge of the city though, not very many people visited, which made it the perfect place for the tired idol to catch a drink. Tonight, the bar was completely empty, but the privacy given wasn't from luck, but a favor Meiko called in. She knew about half the bar owners in town and each of them owed something to the brunette. This one just happened to owe Meiko an empty bar for the night.

As the night dragged on and the drinks were consumed, Meiko was drunk and yelling as a quite sober Miku tried to calm her down. Though she was still only sixteen years old, Luka had been able to sneak her into the bar, even if she couldn't get drinks yet. Gumi, after only a single drink, was singing to herself happily as she laid against the bar's counter. Luka on the other hand, was standing between completely drunk and immaculately sober. Though she had a pink tinge to her face that matched her hair, her calm smile as she slowly sipped her drink showed that she could hold her alcohol better than the green-haired idol but didn't drink nearly as much as the roaring brunette.

Quickly, the rest of the night devolved into Miku trying to keep Meiko from drinking anything else, Gakupo trying to get Gumi to keep her shirt on, and Luka sitting there as she kept drinking casually. Between the chaos that clearly exasperated their bartender, Gakupo couldn't help but look over at Luka every now and then. The aloof smile she wore as she watched Meiko and Gumi go wild intrigued the purple-haired man but her soft, sweet giggles throughout the night captivated him. Whenever he ended up staring for too long, Luka would look over towards Gakupo. Each time, he quickly looked away, avoiding her eyes. By the time the night was over, he was sure that she had seen him blushing at least a few times.

"I... think we should start heading home, what do you say?"

Gakupo turned to Miku and nodded, "Yeah, I have a feeling that Meiko's gonna start throwing up soon and we'll end up having to clean, haha"

Miku giggled softly and nodded as she pulled out her phone to call for a cab while passing Meiko off to Luka, who has pulled her into her arms and was rubbing her back gently as if she were just a child. To Gakupo's surprise, the usually rowdy Meiko simply wrapped her arms weakly around Luka and leaned against her. Gumi, who had finally run out of energy, was slumped fully against the bar as she slept peacefully. Before long, the cab arrived and the party quickly and somewhat clumsily made its way outside. As Luka sat in the back with Meiko, Miku realized something.

Blinking, she looked at Gakupo, "There aren't enough seats...! I-I'm used to calling for one cab since we all go one way but..."

With a carefree laugh, Gakupo waved a hand in front of his face, "It's fine~ I'll just call a cab for Gumi and myself. We're heading the opposite way anyways."

"Are you sure...?"

Gakupo nodded, "Mhm. You guys get home, alright?"

With a nod, Miku took the front passenger seat; however, before she could tell the driver to leave, Luka got out of the cab.

"I'll go with them," Luka said as she stood by Gakupo and turned to face the confused Miku, "I have one more stop before going home anyways."

With a sudden look of enlightenment on her face, Miku nodded and told the driver that he could start driving. Watching the small car disappear as it turned left, Gakupo pulled out his phone. Ten minutes later, the three of them were on their way home.

* * *

><p>With a deep sigh, Gakupo slid out of bed, careful not to wake the figure next to him and walked to the bathroom...<p>

An hour later...

Gakupo hated waiting rooms. There was something about being in a room specifically designed for waiting that made him extra anxious. He was flipping through Crypton Weekly, the company's newly created periodical, that had news about the company's stars as well as recently planned events. On the cover were Miku, Rin, and Luka: Crypton's shining triplet of stars. The cover story was basically an interview of the three of them together about their experiences working together and just the things they've been through while working in the music industry. The section following was a small article on Gumi and Gakupo himself about the two idols having switched over and their upcoming projects. The magazine was from before recording for 'Venomania' started. He could remember hearing the news of the PV but didn't find out about the others' participation until he had stepped onto the set. Again, images flashed through his mind... Small beads of sweat rolling her forehead... Her shallow breaths... the teal-painted fingernails on the hands that reached up at him...

"Kamui-san...?"

Blinking, Gakupo looked up at the young secretary who had walked over after having called his name several times, "Y-Yes...?"

"The President will see you now," she said while looking at him oddly.

"O-Oh, thank you," he replied as he stood and entered the office.

Inside was the president, sitting at his desk; his manager, sitting in one of the three chairs set up; and one of the president's secretaries, sitting in a second chair.

The president looked up at Gakupo, "Oh, sit, sit. We have much to discuss."

Nodding apprehensively, Gakupo took a seat in the third chair, between his manager and the secretary, "G-Good afternoon Osamu-sama...!"

The president smiled at his nervous tone and reassured him, "No need to be nervous Kamui-kun. No need for such formalities either. -san will be quite alright."

Nodding, he replied without thinking, "Y-Yes, Osamu-dono!"

(For those unaware, the -dono honorific is one that can be considered to be more respectful -sama, and puts its user in a position of even greater humility. Also, Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin often used it when referring to Kaoro and Megumi)

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about the song?" Gakupo asked when the almost hour long discussion had finished.<p>

The president nodded, "Yes. Your debut song with us got far more positive reviews and sales than even we had predicted. It's only natural to ride the momentum forward. Now, while I'd like to have you pair up with somebody for your next song, it'd be best to allow the other singers concentrate on their own songs for now. I'm sure you'll be able to pull another popular song off, even if you are by yourself this time."

Nodding, Gakupo stood, "I understand. Thank you for having so much faith in me, Osamu-dono! I'll be sure to not let you down!"

Together with Hana, Gakupo left the president's office. As the two walked down the almost empty hallway towards the elevators, Hana asked, "Hey Gakupo, why don't we eat somewhere? We should celebrate! I mean, it's not everyday that one of Crypton's singers gets praised by the president himself!"

Grinning, Gakupo rubbed his stomach, "Sounds good! I haven't eaten yet today anyways~!"

Hana laughed a bit, "Oh? What do you wanna eat then? It'll be my treat but please, don't pick eggplants! I'm sure you eat enough of those anyways!"

Frowning, Gakupo bit his lip as he tried to think of something. Besides eggplant, the only thing he really wanted to eat right now was...

"I... I want to eat... T-Tuna!"


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and Dinner

Author's note:

So, I guess I succeeded in making this chapter a bit longer than the last but I think it ended a bit abruptly. Anyways, I'm planning on trying to have weekly updates for this story so that's cool I guess. Um... Oh! I use the term one-off because for some reason, that refers to the instrumental only version of a song. I also picked Rin and Miku's ages based off of a vague guess of the usually accepted age for them. I still have no idea how old I'll make Gakupo but I think Gakupo and Luka will be in their early twenties...?

Chapter III

Lunch and Dinner

The next day, Gakupo returned to Crypton to meet with Hana to work on the song he was to sing. After a long discussion on the kind of song he wanted, Gakupo left the woman's office and began wandering around to explore. It was then that he encountered the scarf-wearing pretty boy that prepubescent girls screamed and cheered for at every concert he held.

"You're... Kamui Gakupo, right?" the blue-haired, scarf-wearing man asked as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

With a nod, Gakupo answered, "Yes, I am. I'm assuming you're Kaito?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you Gakupo, I'm glad to finally have another male singer here at Crypton that's at my level."

Upon hearing the last bit, Gakupo's eyes narrows a tad bit, 'Someone's a bit conceited.'

Not noticing Gakupo's change in expression, Kaito continued, "Anyways, why don't we grab something to eat? I saw you come in earlier so I'm assuming that you just got out of a meeting or something."

"Sure, food sounds good right about now," Gakupo said with a slight nod.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, the two vocalists enjoyed some freshly grilled burgers and fries...<p>

Taking a sip of his drink, Kaito looked up from his burger, "So, why'd you and that Gumi girl move over to Crypton?"

"Our old production company just wasn't a good fit I guess... It's sorta complicated."

Kaito asked another question, unsatisfied, "Not a good fit? Last time I checked, INTERNET was neck and neck with Crypton as far popularity goes."

Taking a bite out of his burger and quickly swallowing it, Gakupo answered, "It's not about how much work we get or anything. It's more about the people working there. They just weren't the kind of people Gumi and I wanted to work with."

As Kaito nodded to himself; Gakupo finished up his burger and proceeded to sip his drink.

Kaito's eyes stayed fixed on Gakupo the whole time, "How close are you to Gumi?"

Gakupo took as second to think, "What do you mean?

"Are you two dating?"

He shook his head slowly, "No, we aren't. You could say that we're childhood friends I guess but that's about it."

Unconvinced, Kaito continued the line of questioning, "Just friends? Gumi's quite beautiful, are you sure that you've never-"

Before he could finish, Kaito saw Gakupo's expression change. While maintaining a calm tone, Gakupo said, "I'd prefer if you stopped asking questions Kaito..."

Smirking smugly on the inside, Kaito nodded and gave a boyish grin instead, "Oh, right! Sorry for prying~"

Gakupo didn't buy the act for a second but just nodded, "Fine, fine. Don't worry about it. Ah, I've gotta get going though. It was nice eating with you."

Without giving the blue-haired idol a chance to open his mouth, Gakupo stood from the table and threw his trash away before leaving the cafeteria, leaving Kaito to himself.

The blue-haired wolf smirked openly now, "Perfect... This should be interesting~"

* * *

><p>Slowly, the weeks passed as Gakupo worked on the lyrics of his new song along with the song's composer. Through it all, he had seen little of the girls he had spent such an interesting night drinking with. At most, he saw glimpses of them as their individual managers pushed and pulled them about Crypton, in and out of taxis, and to and from recording studios. While Gakupo himself worked almost tirelessly, he was surprised to see that the veterans of Crypton had even more on their plate. The few short conversations he had been able to have with Gumi were almost exclusively about their work and how the others seemed to have an endless list of things to do each day.<p>

Sneaking off for a quick break, Gakupo walked into one of the many staff lounges scattered around the complex and sunk into a seat with a slight groan. Too tired to even walk to the vending machine on the other side of the small, square room, Gakupo simply closed his eyes to enjoy the few minutes of relaxation he would have before Hana would inevitably find him and drag him back to work. After a few minutes, he began to nod off slowly... until he heard yelling.

Opening his eyes, he saw a half naked kid run into the lounge with a wild look in his eyes, much like the kind you'd expect from an animal being hunted down, assuming you could actually read their expressions. He wore only a pair of white boxers with small bananas printed on them and a pair of socks on his feet. Ignoring Gakupo, he dove into one of the small closets in the room that held the extra paper cups and plates and shut the door behind him. Moments later, a small blonde girl in a simple white and yellow dress ran in. In her arms was a dress identical to the one she wore.

Seeing Gakupo, she asked, "Have you seen my brother?"

Gakupo blinked, "Brother...? Is he half-naked and wearing banana boxers...?"

The young girl's eyes lit up as she nodded, "Yes! Have you seen him!"

It was Gakupo's turn to nod as he pointed to the boy's hiding spot, "He's in there."

Grinning widely as if she had found a new toy, she pulled opened the door and dragged the boy out.

Struggling, he yelled, "R-Rin! Let me go!"

The girl named Rin only giggled as she started to drag the boy out the door, "No~"

"But I don't wanna wear that dress!" he yelled in protest.

"Too bad~" she said with another giggle before turning to Gakupo, "Thanks mister~ I'll give you a reward next time for helping me, alright~?"

The girl continued out the door and into the hallway as Gakupo answered, mostly to himself, "Alright...? What does she mean by a reward...?"

Before he had long to think, he heard a familiar voice at the door. It was Hana.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Gakupo found himself sitting in the recording studio, headphones on, while listening to the one-off version of the song. After listening to it a few times, he took in a deep breath and cued the recording team to start recording as the song played again...<p>

"Deep in the forest, there is said to be a 'castle'. I, who lives there, am a sadly-fated prince..."

As the song drew to a close, Gakupo's eyes slowly opened. One of the recording team members pressed a button and spoke, "That was good but can we record again? You were off tempo at one part."

Gakupo nodded, "Oh yeah, sure."

After a few solid hours of recording and editing, Gakupo was dismissed from the recording studio. The moment he got out the door though, he met the blonde-haired little girl from the other day.

"Can I... help you?" he asked, unsure if he really wanted to be associated with a girl who dragged her brother off to dress him up. Then again, he told her where he was...

The girl named Rin crossed her arms and pouted, "Did you forget me already mister! Even after I said that I'd reward you for helping me find my brother...!"

Sighing, Gakupo turned to walk away, deciding that it was best to stay unassociated with her. Before he could take even two steps though, the girl's arm shot out and grabbed his. Her grip, while not particularly strong, was powerful enough to restrain him for the moment it took for her to suddenly punch the purple-haired man in the gut. Groaning, Gakupo leaned back against the wall.

"W-What was that for!" he said in an exasperated tone.

Still pouting, Rin replied, "You were leaving even though I was gracing you with my presence! You deserve punishment!"

"Your presence...? What are you, some princess?"

Smiling brightly, she nodded, "Yes, I am~"

Before Gakupo could say anything else, he was interrupted by a certain teal-haired girl, "Rin!"

Rin turned to face the person who had called her, "Hey Miku~!"

Miku walked over to Rin and patted her head, "What're you two up to?"

"Oh, nothing much~ I just wanted to reward this purple-haired mister for helping me find Len the other day but he won't let me! So, I was just punishing him for acting so rudely towards a princess like myself~"

If the girl had any sense of shame for acting so high and mighty, Gakupo couldn't tell but he did know that she had a few screws loose in that heard of hers. Rising, or rather, stepping up to his defense, he said, "Hey, wait a minute. I didn't ask for any kind of reward. I just told you where I saw that brother of yours hide, that's it...!"

Crossing her arms once more, Rin turned to him, "Silence! No one interrupts the princess while she speaks!"

"What do you mean- Ouch!" Gakupo yelled as he held his right leg after she had kicked him in the shin.

"Serves you right, commoner!" Rin said triumphantly over Gakupo, who had crouched to give his leg a rest.

Watching everything, Miku couldn't help but laugh as she played along with Rin's little fantasy, "Princess Rin, I implore you! Have pity upon this commoner, for he is a new in this kingdom and has yet to learn the rules you have dictated for us, your loyal people, to follow!"

Smirking now, Rin nodded, "Mmm, I see. Then I shall merely exact a fine upon this man's head, rather than have it lopped off at the executioners block!"

Gakupo instinctively rubbed his neck a bit as he remarked, "Wait, a fine? What do I have to pay you!"

Both Rin and Miku looked at him and said in unison, "Dinner~"

* * *

><p>After the two girls had finished work, Gakupo met with them and together, the three of them jumped onto a train. After a short ride, they arrived downtown and began looking around for a place to eat. Sadly, this was easier said than done. Rin, who Gakupo had learned was just fourteen, had a limited list of places she enjoyed eating. Like most kids (both the girls were kids to Gakupo), she liked the yummy but not so healthy food you'd find at a fast food place. Miku on the other hand, was sixteen and at the age where one started to worry more and more about their figure, due to school and in her case, work. She wanted anything but the kind of junk Rin gleefully stuffed down her throat. Gakupo, being the adult, didn't care where they ate, as long as it didn't cost him too much. After wandering about for almost twenty minutes, they finally decided on a small family restaurant that had it all at an affordable price.<p>

Inside, they were seated at a booth and immediately caught the attention of those around them. It was 6:00 PM and many of the diners at the restaurant were students coming home from practice and workers on their way home from work. Nearly every single person was familiar with the two songstresses of Crypton but even Gakupo was getting a few stares from some of the girls. Quite uncomfortably, Gakupo ordered his food alongside the girls, who seemed to have no qualms with the stares and the hushed whispers around them, and waited for it all to arrive while idle conversation ensued.

Rin, who was sitting beside Miku and across from Gakupo, spoke first, "So, you're the new guy at Crypton that I've been hearing about from Sir Kaito and Lady Luka?"

Gakupo wasn't too interested in what Kaito had to say but the mention of Luka piqued his interest just a bit, "Um... Yes. Gumi and I transferred over just a couple of months ago."

"And it was Gakupo's song that Luka, Meiko, and I sang in, remember?" Miku added.

Rin tilted her head a bit, as if she were trying to remember, "Hm... I think so... His song was about that big pervert who raped women, right~?"

Gakupo smiled weakly, "Th-the song wasn't about raping women Rin..."

"Hmph! That's Princess Rin to you, commoner! And it was about you raping women! I saw the video when it came out and you were forcing yourself onto them!" Rin said loudly enough so that all who were staring could hear her clearly.

"R-Rin, it wasn't as bad as you make it..." Miku said, trying to calm her friend down.

Sadly, it didn't work, "Miku! Tell me what this lecherous fiend did to you and I shall have Sir Kaito smite him once, twice, thrice!"

Blushing at Rin's insinuations, she quickly shook her head, "N-Nothing like that happened...! All he did was spr-"

Cutting her short in a sad attempt at crowd control, Gakupo interjected, "Miku! I think that's enough! Listen Ri- I mean, Princess Rin, the song was about a scorned man who makes a deal with the devil for the power to seduce-"

Slamming her hands on the table, Rin stood and pointed accusingly at Gakupo, "I knew it! You are a demonic follower of Akbal, sent here to seduce, capture, and impregnate the women of my kingdom!"

Gakupo silently paled at her words, "W-what are you even talking about...!"

The cute little girl smirked again, "Isn't it obvious? You've been found out, my dear, dear fool. I've found you out to be the agent of darkness you are and you can be sure that Sir Kaito will dispatch of you immediately~"

Burying his face in his hands, Gakupo gave up trying to reason with the deluded girl and instead waited quietly for the food to arrive... which took all of four seconds. Looking up, Gakupo could see a suspicious look from the waitress in his direction as she set the food down for all of them: A burger and fries for Rin, salad for Miku, and steak for Gakupo.

Expecting more verbal abuse from the blonde-haired princess, he looked up in surprise to see her busy consuming her burger. Finally, peace at last. With a smile kept mostly to himself, he picked up his knife and fork, and began to eat.

* * *

><p>A quick favor to those who do review this. Could you give me your opinions on the twincest shipping of Rin and Len? Is it acceptable to you guys? I personally don't care but that's because fictional incest in animemanga/and stuff like Vocaloid doesn't really bother me so I'd like to hear everybody's opinions before I do anything. Also, are there any acceptable ships for Miku as far as yuri goes? I'm too lazy to delve into fandom for that stuff. I'd personally go for LukaxMiku but hey, Luka's gonna be Gakupo's girl by the end of this so I just shot down an OTP of mine I guess. Anyways. Please add your opinions in when you guys review, which I hope you guys do. Many thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4: Alcohol and Breakfast

Author's Note:

Hey, long time no see! That whole "weekly release" thing I had planned out has obviously failed but... here's the fourth chapter! I'll try to make more frequent updates but no promises .

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

Alcohol and Breakfast

"Did she really say all that!?"

With a sigh, Gakupo nodded at Gumi, who sat across from him at their table in Crypton's cafeteria.

Frowning, she bit into one of the many carrot sticks laid out in a plate in front of her, "Wow... I never would've thought that she'd say things like that, even if it was all a joke."

"I never would've thought either but apparently, the princess can do as she likes," he replied as he sipped his soda, "Anyway, enough about me. How've you been? I haven't seen much of you in the last few weeks."

Gumi smiled, "Awww, does Gakugaku miss me~?"

"Gakugaku...?"

"Just answer!" she said while laughing.

"I asked you something first so you answer"

Sighing, Gumi began, "Well, I've been busier than ever. Luckily, Ame ga Futte just came out, so they're all giving me a bit of a break. They said that if all goes well, I'll be working on an album soon. I"m glad, but I'm also not looking too forward to all the work..."

"Wow, you're pretty lazy for an idol," he said with a laugh.

Crossing her arms, she said, "I know, I know! Now answer my question! Do you miss me?"

With a slight smile, he answered, "Just a bit, haha"

"Hah! I knew it," she said while smiling, "You do miss me~"

Shaking his head, Gakupo couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Oh yeah, you still have to pick up your jacket from my place."

Leaning in over the table, Gumi smiled, "I'll pick it up next time I'm over~"

"How are you so sure that there'll be a next time?"

Still smiling, she leaned forward even more, until their lips were almost touching, "There is _always_ a next time Gakupo, you know that~"

* * *

><p>Later that day, once the sun had set, Gakupo finally left the Crypton building. Looking at his phone, he saw that it wasn't exactly late yet and since it was a Friday, he figured that he should go and have some fun. Sure, Hana would yell at him to wake up tomorrow but she always yelled anyways. An extra lecture wouldn't hurt the purple-haired man and it was fun hearing her get all flustered too. With a smile, he hopped onto a train and headed downtown.<p>

By 8:34 PM, Gakupo had found himself at the entrance to one of the nearby 'celebrity' clubs where the rich and famous partied with less than normal paparazzi following their every move. Flashing his I.D. to the bouncer, he entered the crowded club. Music reverberated throughout the room as the guests on the dance floor all had a good time. At the edges of the room were several tables and booths for those who just wanted to chill and have some drinks. At the bar was a serious looking bartender who walked up and down the bar, refilling drinks and greeting patrons.

Within moments, Gakupo found himself lost in the crowd of dancing people, feeling his body move to the music. Looking around, he could see others enjoying themselves in their brief escape from reality. Quickly, the night dragged on and an exhausted, thirsty Gakupo made his way to the bar.

"Rum and coke on the rocks please," he told the bartender, who nodded and went to prepare his drink. Within moments, he tipped the glass and let the cool beverage flow down his parched throat.

"Gakupo...?"

Setting his drink back down onto the bar, he turned, surprised to see a familiar face, "Luka...?"

The pink-haired idol smiled a bit and nodded as she took a seat beside him. She wore simple street clothes: jeans and a t-shirt, but unsurprisingly, she wore them well. The half-filled glass in her hand explained her relaxed smile as she slumped over the counter a bit.

"You come here often?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Not really. Every now and then, yeah, but I don't think I've seen you here before..."

"Ahh..." she mumbled, mostly to herself, "I'm here most nights actually, heh..."

There was sadness in her voice as she stared down at the counter, eyelids half-open as she sighed heavily. It was obvious to Gakupo that she was the kind that drank to forget, and was here every night to get away from something. Of course, it was also the kind of thing that he wouldn't ever find out about...

A few drinks later...

A worried Gakupo looked over at Luka, who had downed several more drinks as they talked about petty things like work, "Are you sure you're alright...? You seem pretty wasted..."

Luka looked up from the empty glass, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I could use another drink actually..."

Quickly, Gakupo looked at the bartender and shook his head. He decided that she'd had her fill already. With a sigh, Gakupo paid for all of the drinks and stood up before pulling on Luka to stand. With a low groan, the idol forced her body off of the bar stool and leaned against her purple-haired chaperon for the evening.

"C'mon Luka, let's go. You've had enough to drink..."

A low, almost unintelligible protest escaped her lips, "N-No... I want more..."

Gakupo frowned as he walked her out, "No, enough already. What'll happen to your career if you let yourself drink yourself this badly every night...?"

The idol stayed silent as Gakupo hailed down a taxi, speaking only to give her address. The minutes passed with her just looking out the window and soon, she had fallen asleep. Gakupo could do little but watch her sleeping face, even if it did seem to a show a hint of anxiety or worry. Inevitably, the taxi arrived at her apartment complex and after paying the driver, Gakupo nudged Luka to wake her up. Half-awake, she got out of the car with Gakupo's help and directed him to her apartment.

"You're not planning on taking advantage of me, are you...?"

The look on her face was serious.

Gakupo could feel a drop of sweat run down the side of his face as he answered, "O-Of course not...! I can't just leave you alone and somehow, I don't feel like it'd be a good idea to bring you to my place so I thought I might as well stay over at yours for a bit. Or at least, until you aren't as wasted..."

Luka smiled a bit, "I see..."

Then...

… The purple-haired singer's shirt got plastered with vomit.

Blinking, it took a moment to respond, "Let's... get you inside..."

* * *

><p>Inside, Gakupo had gotten Luka a glass of water to rinse her mouth out as well as a change of clothes (after rummaging through a few drawers). When he returned to his room, he saw that she had fallen asleep again. Sighing, he pulled her soiled shirt off of her, doing her best not to stare at her chest, and put the new shirt on her. After successfully changing her shirt, he tossed both their shirts into a hamper in the bathroom. With a bucket and chair, he returned to her room, setting the bucket beside the bed and sitting on the chair, looking at her. While he could've easily slept on the couch, he felt like he couldn't just leave her alone...<p>

In the morning, the pink-haired idol slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was splitting and the sun peaking through the blinds of her window were blinding and only served to worsen her headache. Slowly, her gaze turned to the sleeping Gakupo, who had rested his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. A light giggle slipped from between her lips as she did her best to silently slip off of the bed without waking Gakupo up. Blushing, she looked again at the sleeping man and walked off with an amused smile on his face.

A bit later...

Yawning, Gakupo sat up and stared at the now empty bed, "What the...?"

Then, he smelled something... good.

Getting up, he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, seeing the pink-haired idol at the stove, cooking up breakfast. He stood there silently, watching as she made scrambled eggs while paying attention to the bacon she had in another pan. There was a soft smile on her face as she quietly went about her cooking. After transferring the food to the plates she had by the stove, she turned to set them on the nearby table.

Seeing Gakupo, she took a step back and smiled nervously, her face turning a light pink to match her hair as she stared at the shirtless Gakupo, "A-Ah...!"

Gakupo couldn't help but smile as he walked to her and took the plates from her before setting them onto the table, "Thanks for cooking breakfast~"

Luka nodded before bringing plates for them to eat from, "D-Don't mention it... Think of it as thanks for last night..."

"For last night...?"

The idiotic smile on the man's face made Luka want to hit him as she tried to calmly reply, "F-For stopping me from drinking more and cleaning me up last ni-"

She fell silently as she looked down at the shirt she was wearing, only now realizing how it had got onto her. Her face turned dark red as she looked at Gakupo, "Y-You...! You undressed me!"

Gakupo silently paled as he struggled to answer, "A-Ah... Your clothes were a mess when you vomited and I couldn't leave you in them!"

"S-Still! That doesn't mean you're allowed to strip me!"

"Fine! Next time, I'll leave you in your dirty clothes!"

Now, she was pouting, "I didn't mean it like that..."

The sight of Luka pouting killed any sense of victory he gained, "Agh..."

Quietly, he started eating. Before long though, Luka interrupted the silence, "Hey..."

"Hm?"

Poking her bacon with a fork, she continued, "You didn't take advantage of me last night, did you...?"

Gakupo's face suddenly turned red as he shook his head, "N-No, never...! Why would you even ask that? Do I seem like that kind of person to you?"

The girl shook her head, "No, you don't. It's just that... You know what? Never mind."

Gakupo blinked as he stared at the pink-haired idol, "You sure?"

Luka nodded as she continued eating.

"I dunno if something's bugging you or whatever but... if you want to talk, I'm willing to lend you an ear," he said quietly.

"Thanks... Oh yeah, I threw your shirt in the washing machine and now it's drying right now. It should be clean by the time breakfast is done."

"Ah, thanks..."

* * *

><p>Later, after breakfast had been finished and the dishes washed, Gakupo put on his shoes, ready to leave.<p>

Just as he opened the door, Luka came up from behind him and tugged at his shirt, "Leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do later," he said as he turned to face her.

The usually cool-looking Luka looked at the ground, "Mm, alright. Hey, can we do this again sometime?"

"Do what again...?"

"This. Breakfast together and stuff I mean, possibly without the heavy drinking the night before," Luka said, laughing a bit, "though I guess I wouldn't mind you being the one to bring me home whenever I get drunk again... At least, I know you won't do anything to me."

Gakupo smirked as he jokingly replied, "Oh, are you so sure about that? Remember, I am Duke Venomania~"

Luka laughed again and slapped his arm, "Idiot..."

"Yeah, yeah... Sure, I don't mind doing this again. And if you do plan on drinking like that again, make sure you call me or something. We wouldn't want anything happening to you, right?"

Luka nodded with a smile, "Alright, I'll do that."

With that, Gakupo walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Missed Calls

Author's Note:

Surprise surprise! Two chapters in one day. It isn't too long and probably wasn't written too well but I did have trouble writing this part of the story. Hopefully, next chapter is longer and more smoothly written. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

Missed Calls and Broken Promises

The next day, in one of the employee lounges...

"Hey Gakupo."

Turning his attention away from the vending machine, Gakupo looked at the brunette, "Yeah?"

"Luka told me what happened the other night."

Instinctively, Gakupo swallowed hard as he immediately looked back at the vending machine, "Is that so?"

Meiko nodded, "Yeah. We need to talk. Now."

Before Gakupo could even put a coin in the machine, Meiko grabbed Gakupo by the back of his shirt and started dragging him away, all the way to one of the less-traveled halls in the building.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

The girl looked over at him, "Luka of course, who else?"

"Mm... What about her?"

Sighing, Meiko started, "Well, according to Luka, she was pretty wasted that night. She usually doesn't drink that much but sometimes, it can get bad."

Blinking, he tilted his head a bit, "How bad?"

Without pause, Meiko answered, "The kind of bad that people take advantage of. The two of us have known each other for a while now. We were classmates all throughout senior high basically. Anyways, before the two of us got into the entertainment business, there were a few occasions where... things have happened because of her drinking. I know this is funny coming from a drunk like me but... I worry about her."

Gakupo listened carefully before replying, "Alright... But why tell me this? Isn't this the kind of thing that you shouldn't be telling people?"

"Look, let me give it to you straight. Luka has trust issues. Aside from me, there's nobody that she'll really depend on. Usually, I go out with her whenever she wants to drink so she doesn't get herself into too much trouble but I'm not always around. Anyways, my point is, I want you to look after her while I'm gone."

"Look after her? What do you mean? And where are you suddenly running off to?"

"I've got a few concerts planned along with the twins. Actually, the reason why I wasn't around with her that night was because I was busy with prep work for the tour."

"Alright, but why do I need to look after her? She's a big girl now, she can take care of herself, can't she?"

Smiling weakly, Meiko shrugged, "Maybe. The only reason I'm asking you this is... Let's just say that there's a certain someone that she's been trying to distance herself from for a while now."

At the mention of this mystery person, Gakupo tilted his head, "And who's this someone?"

"You don't need to know," Meiko said sharply before continuing, "Back to the point... Whenever Luka gets drunk, she tends to go back to that person and well, that's never a good thing..."

Gakupo stared at the ground, not quite knowing what to say. _I never would have guessed that she'd have this kind of problem, _he thought to himself as he remained silent.

Seeing as Gakupo wasn't saying anything, Meiko spoke again, "So yeah, promise me you'll take care of her, alright? I don't want her doing anything stupid again. If she calls, you better pick up your phone."

With a nod, he replied, "Got it."

* * *

><p>Several days later, in the cafeteria...<p>

"Gakupooooooo~"

Looking up from his burger, he saw the green-haired girl sit down across from him with a bottle of carrot juice, "Oh, hey Gumi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if I could come over and pick up my jacket tonight~"

Returning his attention to his food, he answered briefly before taking a bite, "Only if you make sure you don't leave anything else while you're there."

Gumi pouted, "Awww, that's no fun at all then."

"Like I care," he replied, smiling as he took a sip of his soda.

Grinning, Gumi retorted, "Oh, but you do, don't you? Isn't it you who has the most fun whenever I'm over~?"

Unable to answer, Gakupo continued to eat.

Gumi smiled, knowing very well that she had won, "Well, I'll be over around 9 then~"

* * *

><p>Back at his apartment, Gakupo heard the doorbell ring a few minutes before 9 o'clock. Standing up off the couch, he grabbed the jacket next to him and opened the door. Before Gumi could say anything, he passed the jacket to her and started closing the door, "Here..."<p>

With a booted foot in the door, Gumi kept the door ajar, "Nope~ We both know that this isn't it~"

With gritted teeth, Gakupo opened the door and let the girl in. With a smile, Gumi entered, wearing clothes that greatly differed from her usual attire. While she normally wore skirts and dresses, the Gumi right now wore green hot pants and a tight, orange shirt. As she bent over to remove her matching orange boots, Gakupo couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her rear just as he turned around after shutting the door.

Immediately looking away, he spoke, "Make yourself at home I guess..."

With that, he went back to the couch and sat down. A few seconds later, Gumi walked over and sat down... on his lap.

"O-Oi, Gumi..." Gakupo said as he shifted around uncomfortably.

Pressing back against him, she replied, "Yes~?"

"What're you up to...?"

"Oh, just the usual~"

"Didn't I say that there wouldn't be a next time...?"

"Well," Gumi replied as she moved to face him, straddling his lower body as she pressed close, "Every time you say that, there's always a next time. _Always._"

The tone of her voice had changed from her usual cheerful voice to one that was more... seductive. Swallowing hard, Gakupo felt his heart start to beat faster as he squirmed around, "G-Gumi... We broke up a long time ago, we should stop doing this already..."

With a smirk that would instantly shatter her fans' image of her, Gumi replied back, "You say that yet... you never actually stop me~"

"Dammit Gumi-" Gakupo mumbled before being interrupted with a kiss.

And like that, whatever little resolve he had, shattered.

In his room...

Gakupo had the green-haired girl under him. Her arms were weakly hooked around his neck. With a light moan, she pulled him down to her for another passionate kiss. Repeatedly, he moved his body against hers, groaning lightly all the while. Without his hair tie on, his long, purple hair flowed down his shoulders.

When their lips parted, Gumi whispered, "_More._"

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Damn it..." Gakupo said, mumbling to himself. Beside him on his bed was Gumi, who was sleeping quite peacefully after they had had their "fun". No matter how much Gakupo wanted them to stop doing these sorts of things, Gumi always ignored him and always, he would give in. Even after having broken up over three years ago, things were still this way. Even if it was just casual fun to Gumi, Gakupo never felt right about doing things with his childhood friend when they weren't even dating anymore.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flashing LED on his phone. Reaching over, he grabbed the phone and checked his notifications, "Three missed calls and... a voicemail from... someone."

Putting his phone to his ear, he listened to the voicemail. It was Luka. Well, it was a very drunk Luka calling him an idiot.

Immediately, Gakupo jumped out of bed and started to get dress, only taking a moment to pull the blanket over Gumi to cover her nude body. Within minutes, he was running out the door. A quick glance at his watch told him the time: 1:37 AM. Knowing that it'd take too long to try and get a taxi at this time of night, he began running down the street. Luckily for him, it was just a straight shot between his apartment and the club but even running, it would take him at least twenty minutes. As he ran, he repeatedly called her phone but there was no answer. Out of breath, he finally got the club.

Inside, the party was going on as loudly as ever. Every which way, there were people dancing to the loud music. Pushing his way through the crowd, he started looking for any sign of the pink-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Just before Gakupo had arrived...<p>

"Oh my, haven't you had enough to drink~?"

Looking at the man talking to her, she shook her head weakly.

"Oh, I think you have. Why don't I take you home now? Who knows what could happen if you stayed around here, as drunk as you are now~"

"A-Alright..."

* * *

><p><em>Damn it... Meiko's gonna kill me... Where is she? There's so many damn people here...<em>

Having reached the end of the dance floor without finding Luka, Gakupo turned around and and started going through the crowd again. Just as he was about to break through to the other side... he saw her. She wasn't alone either. She was standing by the entrance with a man wearing a scarf. The man had hair as blue as his scarf. As he ushered the girl out the door, he looked over his shoulder. Seeing Gakupo's face peering out of the crowd, Kaito smirked.

_Kaito..._

Pushing through the crowd once more, he headed straight for the two by the door. By the time he broke through, they had already stepped out. Almost running out the door, he looked around wildly. There was a single taxi outside and from the back window, he could see the back of Luka's head, leaning against Kaito's shoulder. Before he could even take a step, the taxi began to move. Even as Gakupo chased after the taxi, yelling for it to stop, the car continued to drive away.

_Damn it..._

Beep... Beep...

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked the text he had just received.

"You lose."

* * *

><p>The next morning, at Luka's apartment...<p>

Yawning, Kaito sat up and stretched. Beside him lay the sleeping idol, curled up. Even though she was asleep, her expression looked like that of a frightened child. He couldn't help but smile. Leaning over, he whispered into her ear, "Wake up, my princess~"

"Uu..." Luka shifted a bit and looked up at Kaito.

"Morning~"

"M-Morning..." she replied, immediately looking away.

_God, _she thought to herself as she lay there, curled up as Kaito moved over her once more, _Again... It's happening again... I try running away and each and every time, I find myself here again..._


	6. Chapter 6: Drinks and Jackets

Author's Note:

Hey! Happy New Years guys. This chapter is the longest so far with a bit over 2700 words and even though it sorta ends abruptly, it's an important chapter. From here on out, the story should start living up to the romantic comedy genre that I've placed it under. For anybody wondering about RinxLen twincest, I do plan on doing it eventually. I just haven't had a reason to insert it into the story. Anyways, enjoy and here's to a year of more chapters (hopefully)!

* * *

><p>Chapter VI<p>

Drinks and Jackets

A few days later...

_She's still avoiding me, _Gakupo thought to himself as he grabbed a drink from the vending machine in the employee lounge, _Every time I approach her, she just leaves..._

"Hey Gaku," an overly familiar voice said, "Hey!"

Turning, he saw Gumi, "Ah, hey there. What's up?"

"Mm, I should be asking you that. For the past couple of days, you've been really out of it," she said in reply.

"Really...?"

"Mhm. Usually, you're pretty attentive when Hana talks about future projects and stuff but yesterday, you didn't really seem to care. I know she started talking to you while you were eating lunch but still... it's not like you. Is something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that," he said as he opened his drink and took a sip, "There's just been a lot on my mind. Nothing you need to worry about."

With a grin, he patted her head and started walking off. As he turned towards the elevator, Meiko passed by.

"Oh hey-," he started before realizing that Meiko wasn't even looking at him.

_Agh, she's mad at me too..._

Since that night, both Luka and Meiko had been ignoring Gakupo. While he knew that Meiko was mad at him, he could only guess that Luka was mad too. As much as he would've liked to ask her straight out, each attempt was met with silence before a prompt exit. With a sigh, he got into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. Slowly, the elevator descended, stopping a few floors early. That's when she walked in. Dressed in jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt like usual, the pink-haired idol walked in. In her ears were ear buds and Gakupo could faintly hear the sound of an unfamiliar song coming from them. By the time Luka had noticed who was in the elevator with her, the door had already closed.

_Now's my chance, _Gakupo thought to himself as he opened his mouth, "H-Hey Luka..."

Silence.

"Um... I'm sorry," he mumbled just loudly enough to be heard, "I'm sorry for not coming for you that night. I-I know you're probably mad at me and stuff but-"

"It's fine. Kaito came to pick me up anyways," she quickly replied with a hint of pain in her voice.

Immediately catching on, Gakupo asked, "So, what happened?"

As Gakupo spoke, he could see an almost miserable expression on the idol's face. Clenching his teeth, he slowly reached out to her, hoping to somehow comfort her. Before he could do that though, the elevator door opened and Luka rushed out. With all the people walking around in the lobby, he knew better than to chase after her. Causing a scene would be the last thing he needed to do. With a defeated sigh, he stepped out.

_I really need to find out what happened to her... She won't tell me so I'll have to get Meiko to someh__ow talk to me._

* * *

><p>Later that evening...<p>

Sitting in his apartment, Gakupo pulled out his phone. After a few taps on the screen, he put the phone to his ear.

After a few rings, a voice answered, "What the hell do you want?"

"Agh, you're still mad aren't you?"

"DUH!" she yelled, almost blowing out his eardrums, "Of course I'm mad at you! I ask one thing of you and you can't even do that right!"

"Sorry, sorry! I had Gumi over and-"

Wrong move.

"Oh, so you couldn't pick up the phone because you were too busy getting it on with Gumi!? I can't believe you! And here I thought-"

"Dammit Meiko, shut up!" Gakupo yelled, finally running out of patience, "We need to talk."

After a few seconds of silence, Meiko finally spoke, "About what?"

"Luka."

"Why do you ca-"

"Please... I want to know what happened between her and Kaito."

There was another pause before Meiko answered, "Do you really want to know...?"

"... Yeah, I do."

Gakupo could hear Meiko sigh, "Fine, meet me at the bar then."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two of them were sitting a the same bar that they had gone to as a group. Since the bar had a good number of patrons that night, Meiko's friend snuck the two idols into one of the rooms in the back. The room was fairly small with a cabinet of liquor, two couches that faced each other, and a small coffee table in between them. There, Meiko opened a bottle of vodka and started pouring drinks for the two of them. After a few rounds...<p>

"So," Gakupo started, "When are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Setting her glass down, "Sure, I'll tell you but first, tell me why you want to know."

"Why... I want to know?"

"You heard me," she said as she started to pour another drink, "Don't tell me you thought I'd tell you anything you wanted to know just because you were curious."

"Well..." he started before being cut off.

"Cut the crap already Gakupo. Why do you care so damn much?"

Taking a deep breath, Gakupo stared at his drink for a few moments before finally answering, "Because... I saw the hurt in her eyes. It was like she didn't want to avoid me but had to. I can't really explain it well but it looked like she needed help. I know I failed her that night but... I can't just let things stay this way. So please... Tell me."

Meiko looked straight into Gakupo's eyes for a long while, probably thinking about whether or not she should really tell him. After what felt like minutes and minutes, she finally spoke, "Alright, I'll talk. There's a lot to say though so what did you want to know specifically?"

"Well, I want to know about the two of them I guess."

Meiko flashed a nostalgic smile for a moment before it turned bitter, "That's hardly specific but alright, got it. The two of them dated back in senior high. Kaito was a third-year and both Luka and I were first-years then. It was Kaito that approached her. When I first heard that he was hitting on a first-year, I wasn't too surprised. I had known Kaito back when we went to the same junior high. Even then, he was the flirty type. He wasn't overly popular with the girls then but when he hit puberty, he started to get more popular I guess. Anyways... The two of them started dating and being as young as she was, she fell for him hard. They continued to date even when Kaito moved on to college and didn't break up until the two of us were graduating. Much to my surprise, he wasn't exactly the faithful type. That hit Luka hard though. After that, she was sorta closed off for a while. Through our first year of college, when she wasn't in class, she was just at home all day studying or something. It wasn't until partway through her second year that she finally got out again. I took her to parties and we had fun. I had thought that she had finally gotten over Kaito but there was this one party that she went to alone and as you can probably guess, he was there. Luka was vague on what happened but when I talked to her the next day, apparently she had slept over at Kaito's place... in his bed. She had regretted it but since then, there would always be those times where she'd find herself coming back to him despite how much he had hurt her. Even though she's matured now, it's become almost second-nature I guess..."

After that, the two of them drank in silence for a couple of rounds until Gakupo finally spoke up, "Mm... So is there any way to help her?"

"Dunno, that's up to whether or not she's even open to being helped. God knows I've tried and failed more times than I'd care to admit to. If anything, you should just keep trying to be there for her. I'm sure she'll eventually open up to you again."

"Got it," he said as he got up from his seat, "Thanks Meiko."

With casual smile, the brunette waved her hand in the air, "No need to thank me. If you can do anything for her, I'll be the one thanking you."

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

"Gakupoooooo!"

Looking at Gumi, who had walked up to him just as he was about to bite into a burger, he said, "What?"

"You weren't at your apartment yesterday," she said as she took a seat across from him.

"Ah sorry, I was out."

"With Meiko again?"

"... How-"

With a casual smile, Gumi quickly replied, "Meiko told me~ As much as I'd like you to myself, I guess I'm willing to share~"

Gakupo reached over and ruffled his friend's hair, "It wasn't anything like that. I just needed to talk with her that time and I wasn't with her last night anyways."

"Oh? Then where were you?"

Gakupo could see the curiosity in the green-haired girl's eyes. Patting her head gently this time, he replied, "It's a secret. Don't worry about it, alright?"

Gumi pouted, "Awww, c'mon. Tell me~"

"I'm sorry but it isn't really something I can talk to you about," he said apologetically before beginning to eat his burger..

Still pouting, Gumi continued to pester Gakupo all throughout his lunch, to no avail. With another pat on the head, Gakupo said good bye and left. Back to work.

* * *

><p>Later, after work...<p>

It was getting late and Gakupo was spending another night waiting around in the club. The music was loud and reverberated throughout the entire room. All around, people were dancing, drinking, and mingling. These kinds of places were never truly to Gakupo's tastes despite however often he came here but he was a man on a mission tonight. The day after talking to Meiko, he had begun visiting the club nightly in hopes of catching Luka. After all, the only time they had ever really had a good conversation was when she was here, drinking. She hadn't shown up the previous nights but Gakupo knew that she would definitely show up eventually. As the night dragged on, she finally showed up. Dressed in tight-fitting black jeans and a white jacket over a red shirt, she took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink.

Immediately, Gakupo pushed his way to the bar and took a seat next to her, "Hey, fancy meeting you he-"

"You talked to Meiko, didn't you?" she said nonchalantly as she accepted the drink from the bartender and took a sip.

"... How-"

Luka smiled weakly, "Meiko told me."

"Well then... You know why I'm here then, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I do... But I don't see how you can help me..."

"Well," he started as he ordered a drink for himself, "I could start by being your drinking partner. This way, I'll be here whenever you need me"

Luka looked up from her drink and saw his casual smile and returned it with a smile of her own, "My drinking partner? Well, I guess I don't mind. Meiko's manager has her running around so much lately so I guess I've been sorta lonely. Alright, I accept."

"Great," Gakupo said as he picked up his drink, "Cheers."

After a while of drinking and casual conversation about work...

Staring at the empty glass in front of him, Gakupo turned his head towards Luka, "You sure we shouldn't call it a night?"

The idol shrugged, "Dunno... Should we?"

"We probably should. At least, I don't want to have to clean up again when your drinking gets the better of you"

Luka laughed, "Alright, alright. Fair enough... Call a taxi then?"

"Sure."

After the taxi arrived and the two of them stepped in, Gakupo spoke to Luka, "Uh... Your place first then, right?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head, "Nah... I think I'll spend the night at your place."

"Wh-why...?"

Luka grinned, "C'mon, you slept at my place last time~"

"Right..." Gakupo mumbled before giving his address to the driver. After a bit, they arrived.

Once they were inside his apartment, Luka threw her jacket off and plopped down onto his couch. With a smile, Gakupo went to hang both of their jackets before taking a seat next to her.

They sat there in silence for a bit before Luka said, "Hey Gakupo...?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you care?"

Gakupo blinked, "What're you talking about?"

"Why do you care so much about me...?"

"I... I guess I couldn't help but care? It's hard to explain but I just know that I care..."

Luka stared at Gakupo for a while before looking away, "Heh, why does it feel like you're gonna confess to me or something?"

"C-Confess...!?" Gakupo burst out.

Luka laughed, "Hey, no need to get all flustered or anything!"

"S-Sorry," he said as he recovered.

"Haha, no problem," she said as she stretched, "Mmm, I'm getting tired. Where's your room?"

"M-My room...?"

Luka pouted and crossed her arms, "Of course. Don't tell me you're planning on having me sleep on the couch!"

"Ah, of course not!" he said as he stood, "let's go."

Smiling, Luka stood and followed Gakupo as he led her to his room.

"Ah, I'll leave you then," Gakupo said once they arrived.

Suddenly, she grabbed the back of his shirt, "Don't..."

The purple-haired man looked at her in surprise, his heart racing at her words, "H-huh...?"

"Don't leave..."

With that, Luka grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. Together, the two of them laid down. He could see the loneliness in her eyes as she curled up beside him, gripping at his shirt gently. As she was now, she looked like a child. It was in complete contrast to the image she had as the idol, Megurine Luka. Here, she seemed like a helpless girl. Just looking at her made his heart ache. Swallowing hard, he pulled her close into an embrace and closed his eyes. His hand gently rubbed at her back as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing he could remember was the smell of strawberries in her hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Hey, wake up...~"

With a groan, Gakupo opened his eyes. On top of him, looking down, was a smiling Luka. He quickly looked away as he started to blush.

Doki Doki... Doki Doki...

"M-Morning," he said, "Did you sleep well?"

Luka nodded, "Yeah, I did... Thanks for sleeping with me last night..."

"No problem."

The two of them hugged each other on the bed for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Gakupo's stomach started growling.

With a laugh, Luka said, "Heh, I'll cook breakfast~"

With that, she got up from the bed and walked out. Following after her, Gakupo went to the kitchen and helped her make breakfast. After breakfast and cleaning up, Luka got ready to leave.

Just before walking out the door, Luka turned, "Hey... Do you think it'd be a bother if I stayed over more often...? I..."

Not wanting to make her finish what would probably be a painful sentence for her, he cut in, "Sure, anytime. Just call me and I promise that I'll answer this time."

With a grin, he gave a thumbs up before patting her on the shoulder. At Gakupo's assurance, the pink-haired idol smiled again and gave him one last hug before leaving. After she left, Gakupo's phone rang. It was Hana.

"Hey, what's up?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Ah! You've gotta come over Gakupo! I've got news for you!"

Blinking, he slowly replied, "Can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"No! This is too important! Just come in, alright!?"

"Alright already...!" he said as he slipped on his shoes, "I'll head there now."

Later...

"I wonder if Gakupo's home~" Gumi said as she stood in front of the door. After a few knocks without an answer, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. Grinning, she slipped it into the doorknob and turned it. Just like that, she entered.

"I'm sure glad I still have a key~" she said as she removed her shoes at the door and pulled off her jacket. Just as she hung it, she noticed something. Another jacket. A white one... a white jacket for girls.

"Whose is this...?"


	7. Chapter 7: Dates and Confrontation

Foreword

It's been a while since I last posted a chapter and I apologize. You see, I'm not too reliable when it comes to actually uploading things ehe... Also, I apologize if anybody doesn't particularly like Kaito or Gumi. They sort of just ended up that way as I wrote the story and it only felt right to me to let them grow as characters in a natural way without me planning too much. I vaguely tried outlining this chapter so I could at least get a feel for how the characters would interact/grow but it all went out the window after the first part of the chapter.

Anyways, here is Chapter 7 of The Hapless Eggplant and his Pink-Haired Tuna!

Chapter VII

Dates and Confrontation

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hana..." Gakupo mumbled as he sat in her office, "What'd you call me in for...?"<p>

From her desk, she stared at Gakupo with a wide grin, "I've got some great news for you~"

"And what's that...?"

"You and Gumi are being added to the list of performers for Crypton's yearly Christmas Concert!"

The purple-haired singer blinked twice before speaking again, "Really?"

"Of course! You've worked hard so it's only natural that you'd be included!"

Gakupo simply smiled to himself as he sat there, absorbing what he had just been told, "An actual concert..."

"Mm, yeah. Initially, only Miku, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito were scheduled to perform but with how well received you and Gumi are, the president decided to add you guys to the concert. The concert is scheduled for the 24th and you'll be singing a couple of your songs along with a few duet or group pieces with the others. I'll call you in later when I'll find out what the setlist is, alright?"

"A-alright, got it! Thanks Hana~"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually going to be a part of the concert!" Gumi said, grinning from ear to ear as she sat across from Gakupo, who was eating lunch.<p>

"Yeah, it really is unbelievable. Hell, I remember wondering if people would even think our songs were any good."

"Mm, yeah," Gumi nodded, smiling fondly as she remembered how they started out, "I don't mean to make us sound old or anything but we've come a long way, haven't we? Of course, we can go much further but still… I think we've gone further than either of us thought we could."

Gakupo silently nodded. The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes. As the awkwardness was reaching critical levels, Gumi broke the silence.

"By the way," Gumi mumbled, barely loud enough for Gakupo to hear, "Did you… have anybody over at your place the other day…?"

Completely caught off guard, Gakupo could barely respond, "H-Huh? Where's this coming from..?"

Gumi looked away, elbows on the table, head resting on the palms of her hands, "Well… I passed by the other day and… when I let myself in-"

Gakupo cut her off, "Wait, you let yourself in? How?"

She innocently replied, "I still have a key~"

Gakupo immediately stood up, "What. Give me the key Gumi. We aren't dating anymore. You don't need it…!"

Gumi pouted and shook her head, "No! I don't want to!"

"Don't be stubborn Gumi! Give me the key…!" he said as he leaned forward, doing his best to keep his voice down.

"No! I told you that I don't want to!" Gumi yelled before rushing out of the cafeteria, leaving a handful of people in the room to stare at Gakupo.

Sighing and taking a seat again, Gakupo stared at the ceiling, "Damn, what am I going to do with her…?"

Ring, ring…

Gakupo picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"GAKUPO. YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, DID YOU?"

"G-Gah!" wincing, Gakupo moved the phone away from his ear for a moment before daring to bring it close, "Meiko…? What're you talking about?"

"About Luka of course! She slept over at your place, didn't she?"

"W-Well, yeah… I didn't do anything though! I swear!"

Meiko stayed silent for a moment, "Good… I guess you're not dumb enough to try anything like that."

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I guess everything's fine then… Anyways, I heard that you and Gumi are gonna be part of the Christmas concert. Congrats!"

"Hehe, thanks Meiko. I hope we don't let everybody down."

"Nah, don't worry about that. I'm sure you two will be fine. Anyways, I've gotta get going. I've got places to go y'know. I've gotta follow my rainbow!"

With that, she hung up.

"Rainbow…?" Gakupo said to himself as he set his phone down on the table, "What's she even talking about…?"

* * *

><p>After finishing up his lunch, he stepped out of the cafeteria and headed out to meet with Hana again to talk about the concert. After going over details for a couple of hours and meeting with some of the people organizing the concert itself, Gakupo got ready to leave the office for the day. At the entrance, he saw Luka just outside.<p>

Gakupo walked out and went over to her, "Hey Luka."

The singer turned and smiled, "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much really. I was just heading home for the day. You?"

"Same here, though I was thinking of hanging around town for a bit. Would you… mind joining me?"

Luka's eyes looked hopeful as she spoke. Smiling, he replied, "Sure, I'd love to join you. Where are we headed?"

The girl's eyes seemed to light up as he accepted. She smiled a bit wider now, "Hm… How about we head out for some dinner? I know a good place we can go to that's walking distance from here."

Gakupo smiled, "Sure, that sounds good. Lead the way I guess…?"

"Mm!" Luka responded before grabbing ahold of Gakupo's arm and dragging him off.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was a ten minute walk from the office and before long, the two had arrived. There was a small podium just outside the entrance where one of the workers stood. The man greeted the two of them and ushered them inside. The establishment wasn't very large and it was dimly lit inside. At the wall opposite the entrance was a stage with a baby grand piano on it and to the right wall was a bar. The rest of the floor was occupied by a variety of square and circular tables with a varying number of seats around them. Gakupo had no more than a few seconds to take everything in before a man greeted them.<p>

"Ah, Luka! It's been a while," he said with a casual, familiar smile on his face.

Luka returned the smile and replied, "It has. How have you and Matcha-chan been?"

"Ah, we've been good, thank you for asking. I wish you would've called that you'd be over. I would've told Matcha to drop by"

Luka blinked and tilted her head, "Oh, she's not here? That's surprising…"

"She's busy studying for entrance exams. She's graduating Junior High soon you know."

"Oh, that's true…! Time flies, doesn't it…?" Luka replied before laughing softly.

As the two continued their conversation, Gakupo smiled to himself, _I-It's like I'm not even here… Oh well, at least it seems like she's enjoying herself._

After the two talked for a couple of more minutes, Luka turned towards Gakupo, "Ah, sorry! I forgot to introduce you two. Gakupo, this is Leon. Leon, this is Gakupo."

Gakupo looked at the man who was a bit taller than himself. He had messy, brown hair and broad shoulders. Also, he seemed around his thirties or forties and was wearing a formal suit.

Leon smiled and extended his hand to Gakupo, "Nice to meet you friend. You're… that new guy at Luka's company, aren't you?"

Gakupo nodded and took the man's hand and shook it, "Y-Yeah"

"Well, a friend of Luka's is a friend of mine. Come on, let's get you two seated so you guys can finally order."

After they were seated at a small, circular table, Leon brought over a menu before looking at Luka, "The usual?"

She nodded, "Yes please."

"And you?" he looked at Gakupo, who was flipping through the menu.

Not sure what to get, he looked up, "Um… I'll get what Luka is having"

"Got it." With that, he walked off towards the kitchen.

Finally alone with Luka, Gakupo spoke, "Seems like you two know each other pretty well."

She smiled, "Yeah. He's a friend of my dad's so he's always sorta been like an uncle to me I guess. I heard from my dad that he used to be a singer or something. His daughter, Matcha-chan, loves singing too so maybe it runs in the family. Anyways, he owns this place now."

"Mm, I see. That's cool."

The two of them continued to talk until their food arrived, in which they then began to eat in relative silence. When they were done and the bill arrived, Gakupo quickly slipped his card onto the small tray and handed it back to Leon, who smiled and gave a quick glance to Luka before walking away to process the transaction.

When Leon was gone, Luka looked over at Gakupo, "My, my. Such a gentleman~"

He shrugged, "What kind of date would I be if I didn't at least pay for our dinner?"

Luka smiled casually and leaned over the table a bit, "Oh? So we're on a date now?"

"Well, we're having dinner together. If you don't want to call it a date, that's up to you~"

Luka chuckled, "Hey, I never said I didn't want to call it that."

"True~"

A minute later, Leon returned and gave Gakupo his receipt and card, "Thank you for your patronage. I hope I see the two of you again soon."

With a last smile, Leon waved and walked off to entertain another one of his guests.

"Let's go?"

Luka nodded, "Yeah"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Gakupo grabbed a taxi to drop Luka off at her place. After a 20 minute drive, they had arrived. Stepping out of the car and holding the door open for Luka, Gakupo said to the driver, "Just wait here. I'll be right back."<p>

The driver nodded and was about to say something before being interrupted by Luka, "No, you can go ahead. Here."

Luka handed the driver some money and stepped out. Smiling, she tugged Gakupo away from the door and closed it.

"Let's go."

Gakupo blinked and nodded before following her into the tall building, into the elevator, and up to the floor where her room was.

_This is a really nice building,_ Gakupo thought to himself as Luka led him by the arm to her room. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside, "Come on in~"

"Th-Thanks," he said before stepping in and closing the door before removing his shoes.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure, I'd love some."

Luka walked down the hall and disappeared to the left., "Just wait on the couch then."

"Got it," he replied as he walked down the hall to where the living room was. To the left, where Luka had gone, was a doorless entry to the kitchen. By the wall connecting the kitchen and the living room was a small table for four and to the right was where the couch and television were, right by another hallway. Making himself at home, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was an interview that he had been in a few days earlier.

"So," said the reporter who sat across from Gakupo in one of Crypton's conference rooms on the second floor, "How have things been for you since your move to Crypton?"

Gakupo awkwardly smiled as he answered, rather nervous, "A-Ah, good. Everyone here's been good to me and they're all such great people to work with."

The reporter continued, "What's it like, being able to work with some of the industry's hottest stars?"

Gakupo stayed silent for a couple of seconds, "Hm… At first, I was really nervous I guess, especially given the debut PV that I had filmed with a lot of the female singers. After we finished working on the PV though, we all sort of went out to celebrate and I found that they were generally really easy to get along with."

Gakupo continued to absentmindedly watch the interview on TV until a voice from behind startled him.

"Isn't that a bit narcissistic of you to watch yourself on television?"

"A-Ah!" Gakupo jumped up and turned to see Luka holding two mugs, "I-I just turned on the TV and it was already showing the interview!"

Luka stared at Gakupo with a serious expression on her face for a few seconds before laughing softly, "No need to get defensive Gakupo! I was joking. Anyways, here."

Gakupo accepted the mug from Luka and followed her over to the table where they both sat and began to drink their coffee. The silence only lasted for a minute or so before Luka spoke.

"Thanks for tonight by the way," she said, looking down at her mug, "I appreciate it."

Gakupo smiled, "No need to thank me. I really enjoy spending time with you anyways and-"

He stopped short when he noticed the light blush on Luka's face. "Luka…?"

She smiled, "What?"

"You're blushing."

Luka looked up to see him smiling at her. The smile was warm and caring and made her heart speed up just a bit as her face turned even redder.

Gakupo swallowed hard as he stared at the pink-haired girl across from him. Thoughts raced through his mind as he carefully set his coffee mug down on the table and stood. Leaning over the small, square table, he lifted Luka's face up by her chin and pressed his lips against hers firmly. He wasn't sure about some things but definitely, kissing her felt right.

The kiss was innocent and brief. Luka pulled away just a bit to whisper against Gakupo's lips, "Tastes like coffee…"

"Of course," he whispered back before kissing her again, a bit harder now.

The two kissed each other for a while before Gakupo broke away to suggest, "Let's… move to your room…?"

Luka averted her eyes as she answered, "Well… What about our coffee…?"

"What about it…?"

* * *

><p>The moment they had gotten to her room, their clothes were off in an instant, leaving the two in their underwear by the time they climbed into bed together. Under the blanket, Gakupo moved on top of Luka and kissed her over and over again. A hand groped her chest carefully as the other tangled itself in her long, pink hair. His own hair tie had been discarded and his hair hung messily past his shoulders. He kneaded her chest with his hand as he continued to kiss her deeply, tongue pressing against her lips, almost immediately gaining entry as the idol parted her lips and invited his tongue in. He slipped his tongue past her lips and kissed her even deeper now.<p>

Pulling him close, Luka rolled over and moved on top of Gakupo, grinding down against him, "Nnn… I want you…"

Gakupo groaned and sat up, reaching over to undo her bra and toss it to the side, "I want you too…"

* * *

><p>The following morning, Gakupo woke up smiling. He had fallen asleep while hugging Luka from behind and was now cuddling her tightly in his arms.<p>

"Nn," Luka mumbled as she squirmed a bit and woke up, "Morning already…?"

Gakupo nodded and kissed the back of her head, "Mhm. Do you have to head in today?"

"N-No, I don't," she replied as she immediately felt her face heat up a bit, glad that he couldn't see her blushing, "You?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll have to drop by my place though and get changed. That and I probably need to grab some spare clothes since I have practice for a dance routine later."

Luka slowly sat up and covered her front with the blanket, "You'd better get moving then. Mind… if I tag along? I don't really have anything better to do."

Gakupo smiled as he got out of bed and started looking around for his boxers, "No problem. You should get showering though maybe. I'll get some coffee ready or something."

Luka nodded and got up, quickly pulling on the closest piece of clothing she could find: Gakupo's shirt. Smiling, she walked over to Gakupo and pecked his cheek before walking out the door and to the bathroom, "No peeking~"

Still completely naked, Gakupo frowned, "H-Hey, I wouldn't do that…!"

By the time Luka had gotten out of the shower and was dressed, Gakupo had already made coffee. She walked out to the living room to see him sitting on the couch, watching the news, and drinking his coffee.

"Here's your shirt," she said as she left the piece of clothing on the couch.

He pulled it on, immediately noticing the slightest tinge of Luka's scent on it "Thanks."

Luka poured some coffee into a thermos and smiled, "No problem. Let's get going?"

He nodded and put the now empty mug of his into the sink before walking to the door and slipping his shoes on, "Yeah, let's get going."

Once they left the building, they walked a few blocks down to the train station before jumping onto a train headed towards Gakupo's place. Because Gakupo still had his hair down and Luka had sun glasses and a hat on, they somehow got to his apartment without garnering much attention. Then again, it isn't too hard to blend in when a good third of the younger passengers have their hair dyed to whatever color their favorite artist's hair was.

The moment Gakupo opened the door though, he immediately wished they had gotten everybody's attention on the train… Anything but this.

"I was wondering where you were."

Gumi was standing at the entrance of the apartment, looking _very_ annoyed.

Gakupo was quick to reply, "Damn it Gumi. I told you to give me your key. Since when were you here?"

"Since last night," she said, ignoring Luka for now, who was standing behind Gakupo, completely confused. "I was waiting for you all night!"

"Why!?"

"I just wanted to! I was thinking I could spend the night over or something to make up for ye-" She immediately stopped and looked over at Luka, as if she had only seen her now, "... At least now I know who the mystery girl is..."

Luka blinked and found herself sweating a bit as Gumi glared daggers at her.

Before Gakupo could say anything else, Gumi pushed her way past him and stood right in front of Luka. She glared at her hatefully and out of nowhere, slapped her right across the face. Luka's eyes went wide as she felt her cheek sting and Gakupo was speechless. Then, she spoke, "I won't let you take him from me…!"

With that, the green-haired girl ran down the stairs, leaving the two of them to themselves. Luka slowly placed her hand to her cheek and looked at Gakupo. Gakupo gritted his teeth and moved over to hug Luka close. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close.

This was his fault. Things between him and Gumi had ended and yet, he still let her do whatever she wanted... But not anymore. Holding the pink-haired girl even tighter against his chest, he realized that if he wanted to start something with Luka, he had to first end things with Gumi.

And this time, it would really be the end.


	8. Chapter 8: Drinks and Missed Calls

Chapter VII

Drinks and Missed Calls

"So you stayed over and you two did it?" Meiko grinned while looking at both Gakupo and Luka who sat across from her, while Miku, who was sitting next to her, looked completely shocked.

"M-Meiko!" Luka yelled, blushing madly before shyly looking over at Gakupo.

The purple-haired man was speechless as he looked from Luka to Meiko. Meiko had a devilish grin on her face as she continued, "C'mon, give us the juicy details! Miku and I are dying to know!"

The teal-haired girl looked rather flustered, "N-No I'm not! Luka, Gakupo, you guys don't need to say anything...!"

Meiko turned her attention to the younger girl and suddenly hooked her arm around her neck, bringing Miku in close, "Aww, don't you want to get some advice for when you get a man of your own~?"

Luka stood up and slapped her hands on the table, voice rather uneven and face still red, "Meiko! You shouldn't be teaching her those kinds of things!"

"Awwww, c'mon Luka. She's gonna grow up eventually. Might as well teach her the important lessons now~"

"Meiko, stuff like that isn't that important though...!" Luka objected.

As the two of them continued their little argument, Gakupo looked at Miku and smiled weakly.

Miku smiled back and sighed, "Aha... So... Are you dating Luka-san now...?"

"Wha...?" Gakupo mumbled, caught off guard by Miku's question. Sure, they had been spending time together and had even slept over at each other's places but... were they dating...? Unsure, he looked over at Luka.

Noticing from the corner of her eye, Luka turned to him, "Hm...? Something wrong Gakupo?"

"Not really but..." he started before Meiko suddenly stood up.

"Ah, I think we should leave you two lovebirds alone or something. C'mon Miku, let's go~" With that, she dragged the younger girl out of her seat and left the lounge, leaving the two of them by themselves.

"So... what were you saying, Gakupo?" Luka asked once the two had left.

"Well, I was just wondering if we were going out... We never really talked about it but... I'd really like to think we are..."

Luka stared at his face for a few seconds before slowly opening her mouth to speak, "I'm... Not sure..."

"Not sure...?"

She nodded, "Yeah... Like, I really enjoy when we spend time together but... I'm not sure if I'm ready to have a real relationship yet..."

As she spoke, she leaned her head against Gakupo's shoulder. Her voice trembled a bit at the end and Gakupo could somehow tell that her eyes were starting to water up.

Not knowing what to do, he placed a hand on top of hers and held it tightly, "I understand..."

"Do you...?" she asked.

"Mm, yeah..."

Even without her saying so, Gakupo had a feeling that Luka was possibly hesitating because of Kaito. Even though the two of them had gotten really close recently, he was sure that he couldn't pull her away from the bastard so easily.

"Oh? What do we have here? Two lovebirds~?"

Speak of the devil, and he shall show himself.

Luka was the first to talk as she looked up at him in shock while he sat down across from the two of them, "K-Kaito...?"

"In the flesh," he replied, grinning as he glanced from Luka to Gakupo.

_Damn it, why did he have to show his face...?" _Gakupo thought as he himself looked from Luka to Kaito.

Breaking the silence, Kaito spoke, "Luka dear, I've missed you~"

"The feeling is by no means mutual..." she retorted quietly, looking down at the table.

"Awww, acting so cold to me again...?" he replied before smirking, "And here I thought you were warming up to me again...~"

The girl's eyes widened a bit and she looked like she wanted to hide away under a rock, unable to say anything in response to his words.

Sensing this, Gakupo stepped in, "Kaito, what do you want...?"

The blue-haired man looked over at him before returning his attention to Luka, "I just wanted to invite her out to drink tonight. I'll be at our favorite bar waiting~"

Before Gakupo or Luka could say anything, he stood up again and left, leaving the two of them alone. They sat there in silence for a while until Luka spoke up.

"I-I should get going.. I have some work to do still..."

Gakupo watched her get up, "Hey Luka..."

"Hm?"

"Um... Nothing. Nevermind. I'll see you later, I guess?"

Nodding, she smiled a bit before walking off.

* * *

><p>By 9 PM, Gakupo was finished with work and went down to the lobby and looked around. Luka was nowhere to be found. Gakupo wasn't particularly surprised though since it was only by chance that they saw each other at the lobby the other day. Still, he wanted to at least give it a shot. Kaito's words earlier were still in his head so he wanted to see if he could get Luka to hang out with him tonight.<p>

_If only I had the courage to ask her earlier... What the hell's wrong with me? _he wondered to himself as he took at seat at the waiting area near the front desk.

"Gakupo?"

Gakupo turned his head to look at the person talking to him, "Oh, hey there Meiko."

Meiko took a seat beside him, "Something wrong? You look pretty out of it."

"Ah... It's Luka. I wanted to find out if she was free tonight but I dunno where she is."

"Have you called her yet?"

"Oh, not yet," he replied before pulling out his phone, "I just wanted to see if she was down here before calling."

Tapping on his phone's screen a few times, he dialed her number and put the phone up to his ear.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"No answer..." he said as he hit the power button on his phone and locked the screen.

Meiko thought to herself for a few moments before suggesting, "Hey, maybe she's still working or something. The girl can get pretty busy y'know."

"True," he replied back before sighing.

As the two of them talked, Miku arrived at the lobby, stepping out of the elevator and walking over to where her two coworkers were, "Oh hey, what're you doing here Gakupo?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't you be with Luka or something? She left a bit earlier saying she had to meet up with someone and I assumed it was you..."

Gakupo shook his head, "N-No, that's not me. I haven't even gotten a chance to ask her to hang out tonight."

"Hm, I wonder who she's meeting with..." Meiko said as she looked at Gakupo.

"I... don't know" he lied. Of course he had an idea who she was with but telling Meiko right now while they were in front of Miku probably wasn't the best idea.

* * *

><p>The door opened slowly and the pink-haired idol walked in. The front door led immediately to the living room area and the lights were on. Sitting on the couch was Kaito, holding a glass of alcohol and smiling over at his guest.<p>

"I'm glad you decided to show up~ I was afraid you had finally decided to throw that key of yours away~" he said before picking a second glass up and offering it to Luka.

Luka, who hadn't even taken her shoes off yet, looked at him and shook her head, "No, I'm not here to drink..."

"Oh...?"

"I just wanted to talk..."

"About what?"

Luka avoided looking into Kaito's eyes, "About... us."

* * *

><p>"Dammit, where could Luka be?" Gakupo mumbled to himself as he sat on his couch and stared down at his phone.<p>

He had called twice and sent three messages yet no reply yet. While he was understandably bothered by the fact that Luka just left work without a word, even when they had agreed to hang out later, he was more anxious of the fact that today was the day that Kaito had also invited Luka out. What made things even more worrisome for him was the fact that Kaito had mentioned drinking. If what Meiko had said was right, Luka and Alcohol don't mix well when it comes to Kaito...

Wait, was it right for Gakupo to get this worked up over this? Sure, he cared about Luka a lot and didn't want her mixing with scum like Kaito but... what exactly was his relationship with her now? They had talked earlier and she said that she didn't feel ready for a relationship yet. Did that mean they were only friends still? If so, he didn't have a right to have a say in her sex life ri- Wait, did he just have sex the other night with a friend?

Before he knew it, Gakupo's thoughts wandered from Luka and Kaito, to how he had apparently had casual sex with a coworker. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The following morning...<p>

Luka shot straight up out of bed. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself, immediately feeling cold as the cool morning air hit her bare skin. She swallows hard and felt herself begin to sweat ever so slightly as she looked over to who was beside her. _Please be purple, please be purple... _she silently wished to herself, despite knowing that there was no way Gakupo would be the one in bed with her right now. Of course, it was blue.

She felt her head pound as she gripped the sheets tightly. Somehow, Kaito had gotten her to drink with him last night... She had come to tell him that things were over but... something happened. With a groan, she shut her eyes tightly and desperately tried to remember what happened. She couldn't remember anything. At all.

It didn't feel right at all. Sure, Luka's gotten so drunk before that the next morning, things were a bit of a blur but she could always remember bits and pieces. Here, she couldn't remember anything besides having arrived at Kaito's doorstep. Her stomach turned as she began to wonder if Kaito had put something in her drink. She looked over at the sleeping lion beside her, biting her lip as she saw the content smile on his sleeping face. Then, her stomach turned again as she realized that she had just had sex with Kaito when all she wanted to do was tell him to leave her alone. She went to him to tell him that she wanted to be with Gakupo, but somehow ended up spreading her legs for him. The pink-haired singer felt absolutely disgusted with herself. Even though she had yet to make things official with Gakupo, she had essentially cheated on him.

She turned to look at the nightstand and saw her phone. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone and quickly noticed that it had been silenced. She quickly unmuted her phone and checked her notifications. There were a handful of messages and a dozen missed calls, all from Gakupo. She opened her messages and glanced through them. The first was him just asking where she was. Then, he asked if she was alright. He had sent another message asking if anything was wrong and why she wasn't answering. Then finally, the last text was him asking if she was with Kaito. She felt goosebumps all over before her eyes began to sting a bit. Then, warm tears started to slow flow down her face.

Luka had been scared many times in her life. She had felt helpless and lost more times than she could count but never had she felt like this. She felt utterly defeated and absolutely disgusting. Even though things with Gakupo weren't overly serious yet, she really did like him and felt like he could give her the fresh start she's always wanted.

Slowly, she slipped out of bed and started gathering her clothes up off of the floor. She put her clothes back on and tried to quietly leave the room before being stopped by a voice.

"I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did~ As always, it was a pleasure to spend the evening with you... between your legs~," Kaito said as he looked over at Luka. Even though her back was turned to him, she was sure that he was wearing a wide grin on his face.

Fighting the urge to respond, she continued out of the room and quickly left the apartment. After a short travel, she arrived back her her apartment and promptly crumpled to the ground after locking the door behind her. Pulling her phone out, she stared at all the missed calls from Gakupo and wondered what to do. Feeling as if everything was spinning out of control, she dialed Meiko's number.

* * *

><p>Gakupo woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning, sat up straight and grabbed the phone that was sitting beside him on the couch. Without even checking the caller ID, he answered it.<p>

"Luka...!?"

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Oh, Meiko..."

"Hey, no need to sound so disappointed. I just wanted to tell you that Luka had a bad fever last night. I just got here so I'll be taking care of her now."

Sighing in relief, Gakupo replied, "Ohhh, so that's what it was. I was wondering why she wasn't replying or answering my calls. I wish she did though, so I could've gone over there to take care of her. I guess I'll leave her in your hands?"

Meiko stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Y-Yeah, sure thing Gakupo. Don't worry about her. She'll be just fine after some good rest. Anyways, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

"Ah, alright. Talk to you later then..."

Putting the phone down, Gakupo laid back against the couch and stared at his ceiling. He had sat there all night, waiting for her to call back until he had passed out himself. Slowly, Gakupo stood up and began to stretch. To him, it seemed like all of last night's worrying had been for nothing. Admittedly, he was feeling a bit worried over the fact that Luka had been so sick that she couldn't even answer her phone but he was busy today and Meiko said she'd take care of her so he didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

><p>"Rin, why are we out so early in the morning...?"<p>

"Isn't it obvious? Today's our first day off in a while so I want to get the most out of it~"

With a sigh, Len submitted to her twin's will and followed along reluctantly. As much as he'd like to stay home and play games today, there wasn't much point in saying no to her sister. If Rin wanted something, she'd get it one way or another. After a short train ride, the twins got off and walked to their favorite cafe. When they got inside, they were surprised to see Kaito sitting there, enjoying some morning coffee and a bagel.

"Ah, Sir Kaito. What a pleasure to see you this fine morning." Rin said, smiling and even going as far as curtseying.

"The pleasure is all mine, princess," Kaito replied back cooly.

"If I may ask, what brings you here today? If memory serves, you only come here when something good has happened." Rin said.

Laughing softly, Kaito slowly nodded, "Something good did happen indeed. I just spent last night with a gorgeous lady~"

Len watched quietly as the two talked.

"Is that so~? Do I know this lady by any chance?" Rin said, curious as to the identity of Kaito's friend.

Kaito smirked and nodded, "Yes, you do; however, I'm quite sure this friend of mine would prefer to stay anonymous~ You know how shy princesses can be at times."

As the two continued their senseless banter, Len stared at Kaito's shoulder. With the light coming in from the window, it almost looked like there was a line of pink or something on him. Of course, that couldn't be the case at all. A pink line on a blue shirt didn't make sense.

"Anyways, I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later?"

Rin nodded, "Ah, yes. Let's talk more later."

With that, Kaito stood up from his table, threw his trash away, and left.

* * *

><p>"You can't hide this from him forever Luka... You know that"<p>

Luka sighed and looked at Meiko who was sitting next to her in her living room, "I... I know."

"So... do you think he really put anything in your drink?"

"I... don't know. I mean, I definitely don't remember much from last night but I can't be sure that it wasn't just because I had a little too much to drink... I'm starting to remember some stuff and I think that he wanted us to have one more drink together or something... And then he poured me something... I can't remember what though... It could've been spiked but it also could've been something I've never had before..."

Before she knew it, Luka started to feel tears run down her cheeks. She hugged herself and curled up, trying her best not to sob. Meiko pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry... We'll get through this Luka. Don't you worry..."

Luka wiped the tears away and looked at her friend, "Are you sure...? Gakupo's gonna hate me for sure..."

"We'll worry about that when we get there. Just... try and see if you can remember more..."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, I hate coming in on a Saturday...<em>

With a groan, Gakupo walked into the lounge and took a seat. He pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He hasn't heard from Meiko about Luka since this morning. He was sure that Luka would be fine with Meiko there but he couldn't help but worry a bit. After taking a moment to compose a message in his head, he quickly typed the message out on his phone and sent it out to Luka.

To: Luka

From: Gakupo

Sub: You alright? D:

Message:

Hey Luka, how're you doing? Meiko told me that you had a fever and stuff… I hope you're feeling better! Maybe when you are, we can hang out again? Anyways, rest up and come back to work soon. It'll get lonely without you haha…

It wasn't until after Gakupo sent the message that he realized what he typed. _I don't seem too lonely or anything, do it…!? WAIT I TYPED THAT OUT FFFF- _

Before he could continue screaming at himself in his head, Gakupo heard Kaito's voice from the door. He turned to look and saw the blue-haired man grinning.

"Ah, Gakupo~" he said, "You're working on a Saturday too~?"

Gakupo stared at Kaito, eyes narrowing a bit. He swallowed hard and tried his best to keep cool, "Y-Yeah." Just being around Kaito was enough to get him on edge.

"Ah, I see. Seems like it's just us two today~ The girls seem to have today off, which is… fortunate for them."

Gakupo couldn't help but feel like Kaito was trying to imply something. The way Kaito looked at him and the way he spoke both felt like there was some kind of hidden meaning. Curious, he asked, "What do you mean by that…?"

"Well, let's just say that having a Saturday off is good for those who partied a bit too hard the night before…" Kaito replied, eyes glued on Gakupo, carefully observing his reaction.

Gakupo swallowed hard and tried to process his words. Partied hard? Did he mean…. Luka? Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask, Kaito cut him off, "I mean me of course. I had a few too many drinks last night. Of course, I'm a professional so I won't let that get in the way of my work~ Anyways, I should be off. Busy busy~"

With that, Kaito turned around and walked away, leaving Gakupo in the room alone. Gakupo laid his head down on the table and sighed. Talking to Kaito was always a bit tiring. His overly playful attitude which bordered on annoying just didn't mesh well with out straightward Gakupo was. It always felt like when he talked, there would be some kind of underlying meaning to his words. Gakupo couldn't shake the feeling that his words were hinting at something… something to do with Luka. He couldn't prove it, but it was a gut feeling.

Author Note:

It's been a while since I updated this so... I'm sorta sorry. kinda. Anyways! There's one or two errors within the last couple of chapters that contradict previous chapters and I'm legitimately sorry for that. I hope that if I ever make another multi-chapter work, that stuff like that won't happen. Hopefully it wasn't noticeable and if it was... sorry.

One last thing: This was supposed to be a romantic comedy if you can believe that. Apparently, I'm not good at writing romantic comedies because wow, this isn't really a romcom story, especially after this chapter.


End file.
